Fusion
In the dragonball universe, it is possible to merge two separate beings into one combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes and intelligence/wisdom. When fused, the single being created has an astonishing level of power far beyond the two mergers from before. So far, it has been shown that there are at least three different ways to fuse. Namekian Variety First seen performed by Piccolo and Nail on the planet Namek, the Namekian version of fusion has two Namekians fusing into one body. In this variety of fusion, one of the namekian bodies must play host to house the other's powers into his. The host places his hand upon his partner's chest and his partner concentrates his energy (or ki). The end result is blue flames engulfing the non-host and his body disappearing. The most major difference with this type is that once fused, it cannot be undone. Another difference is that both the host and his partner have separate consciences, where the host has control of the body while the partner just watches from inside the body. They can never separate. It is also possible to merge with more than two nameks. Fusion Dance A dance developed by an alien species called the Metamory which Son Goku learned in the otherworld. It was first introduced when the threat of Majin Buu emerged. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in a black vest lined with yellow or orange linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes. The dance requires both mergers to be in a certain stance with a very distinct distance away from one another with their hand flat vertically to their side pointing away from their partner, mirroring each other. They perform the dance by swinging the arms 180o above their head with their hands flat closing in on their partner with bent knees. Then they throw their arms to the side in a clench fist, once again vertical and pointing away from the other; they also have their leg furthest to their partner thrust their knee towards them. They then lean towards one another their fingers touching the other. They must always mirror the other merger otherwise would result in a faulty version. The whole process is rather short despite the long description. The limits of the Fusion Dance is very great in comparison to others. For instance, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further if too much power is sustain or damage is taken in. Another weakness is that its unreliability. Suppose in combat when you and your partner decides to fuse and your partner fails to mirror you, you would most probably find oneself desperately clinging to life as you both wait for the 30 minutes to end. However, if the fusion does succeed, the new merged being will find the results are well worth the risks. Potara Earrings These are the earring that the supreme kais wear normally. These earrings combine both merges into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. Supposedly this fusion is more powerful than the other two in terms of power, but merged beings stays together forever and never be able to break. The only exception is when Vegito was absorbed into Majin Buu's body which has a completely different environment from the rest of the universe. Using the earrings is very simple, in comparison to the fusion dance. Each person puts on the earrings on the opposite ear of their partner. The orb on the earring glows and both mergers are thrown together. The new being emerges glowing in green light the earrings still on. So far in the dragonball universe, only three of these fusions are accounted for. The one with Vegeta and Goku to make Vegito, the one with Kibito and the Eastern Supreme kai to make Kibito Kai and the Old Kai with some random witch that he knew. All of these transformations gave the new merged being with powers from both mergers amplified beyond the Namekian verion and the Fusion Dance.